Plumbing Perspective
by crabbyabby3
Summary: Oneshot. Weird title, I know, but please R&R! This story centers around Pansy Parkinson's odd motives for making a love potion, but is told from the perspective of the sink in the Potions Classroom.  Written for xXSlytherinPrincessXx's challenge!


**Hey! Crabbyabby3 here. So, after wrapping up Keep Holding on, I really wanted to do a oneshot but had no ideas, so I decided to find a challenge to do! This is my first challenge, so I hope you guys like it. Anyway, here are the details on the challenge.**

**Challenge: SlytherinPrincessxXx's POV of Inanimate Objects/Non-talking Animals Challenge!**

**Prompts: Furniture #7- Potion's classroom sink (my inanimate object) and Trio-Era #12- Pansy Parkinson (my character).**

**Anyway, I really enjoyed doing this challenge! I researched a little more about Ms. Parkinson as well, because I didn't really know much about her backround. PLEASE review! Reviews keep me going! Enjoy!**

**LINE BREAK**

The plumbing often got taken for granted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sinks, especially. The classroom sinks had it the worst. Oh, sure, dump whatever you want down there. You would think that some wizards might realize that you can't dump broken glass jars down a drain, or that glue will stick to the pipes and not come out for years.

The sink in the Potion's classroom had become accustomed to the ignorance. Since it _was_ in the Potion's classroom, after all, it had had some particurlaly nasty things ooze down it's pipes. Potions gone wrong, excess ingredients, pus from a plant. Once there was even blood from a careless student (the sink seems to think his name was Long-something...Longmitchell? Longbottom?) who had nearly chopped his little finger off while slicing wormwood roots. And he had the nerve to come running over and let his blood - filthy, half-blood at that- leak down into the sink's rusty metal basin! It was just ridiculous.

Proffesser Snape paid no attention to the sink. That was fine with the sink- the less people mistreating him the better, in his opinion. But lately, Snape hadn't been around as much. The sink did not have great hearing, in fact the only way he could hear was through tiny cracks in his basin and pipes, so someone had to be quite close for the sink be able to hear him. Anyway, two younger students had clustered around the sink one day, talking excitedly about a certain holiday - Christmas, was it?- coming up soon. The sink could only guess that this was why no one had entered his classroom in two weeks. But the sink didn't mind. It was a solitary thing, really.

The sink knew his wonderful alone time was over when a girl with long, black hair in Slytherin robes ran in, with a wicked smile on her face. Two boys, one short and fat and the other tall and lanky, stumbled after her, followed by another boy with the whitest hair the sink had ever seen.

"Pansy, what're you doing?" The white-haired boy cried out. All four of the children were panting heavily.

"Yeah, why'd you make us run down here?" One of the chubby boys asked.

"_Because,_" the so-called Pansy girl hissed, as she walked closer towards the boys with a finger to her lips, "I need you to be a lookout for me while I...make something." The boys groaned, but did what Pansy had asked them. As they walked from the doorway that came from the Slytherin Common Room, they came to stand next to the sink, which happened to be next to the other door in the room that led to the Great Hall. One of the boys leaned against the sink, and it was times like these when the sink wished he could come alive and kick someone.

The sink decided that that wouldn't be happening, so he settled and tried to figure out what the black-haired girl was making. After being in the classroom for nearly a century, he had come to recognize some of the more popular ingredients and potions. The sink could not read, he could only hear, so the ingredients and potions that Snape wrote on the chalkboard gave him no help to identify the potions. He had to listen intently to the students' conversations so he could pick up on what they were saying, if they even said anything at all. Over the years, his knowledge of what was what had broadened from simple sentences students had spoken, such as "Timmy, don't put the dragon tears in yet!" when a boy had been holding up a vial full of a shiny silver liquid, or "Hannah, you musn't know how to make this potion yet! Invigoration Draught is really a very tricky brew!" which had been uttered when a girl had started to put random ingredients into a cauldron. But when it was finished, the sink could identify the bubbling greenish potion as Invigoration Draught.

The sink saw the girl hastily put several different ingredients, one of which the sink identified as mashed Ashwinder eggs, into a cauldron and stir it quickly, peeking over her shoulder often to make sure no one was sneaking up on her. Finally, the sink saw the girl add rose thorns to the pink brew, and the sink knew what she was making: A love potion.

LINE BREAK

The sink wondered why Pansy needed to make a love potion. To him, it seemed as if the girl was not like other girls, always fretting over silly things such as clothing and _feelings. _The sink wondered who she was trying to impress.

Pansy continued to brew the potion for several more minutes, with the boys standing gaurd. She was silent for awhile, but then she muttered something that the sink could barely hear.

"Potter will learn his lesson now... Teach him not to mess with me or my Draco..."

The sink was starting to understand. This Potter boy had done something bad to Pansy and Draco, whoever that was. It also seemed as if Pansy had a little crush on Draco, because when she said his name, she said it in a voice similar to the one someone would use when talking to a baby or a puppy. It was nauseating.

Pansy, confident that no one could hear her said, "Harry is that blood traitor Weasley's best mate. And I know Romilda likes Weasley...No suprise if he got some chocolates from her...well we'll just wait til he eats those chocolates!" Pansy smiled a develish grin. The sink was starting to think she wasn't entirely sane, talking to herself and all...

Pansy finished off the potion and put it in a small glass vial that she stole from Snape's desk. She put the cork in it, and then to the sink's suprise, pulled a box of chocolates out from under a desk nearby. The sink thought she must have hid them there before the break started.

Pansy seized a dropper, emptied its contents on to the marble floor of the classroom and filled the dropper with her love potion. Then she opened the chocolates, set them on the desk, and squeezed one drop onto each chocolate. The candy sizzled at first, but then settled and looked like nothing had happened to them. Pansy then placed the cover back on the box, and grabbed the tag in her hand. She produced a quill, and wrote something down on the tag, but as the sink could not read he had to go on hearing alone. As Pansy wrote, she said in a soft voice, "To Ron...From Romilda."

She said something else too, but the sink could not hear. After a minute, she stuck the box in her robes, cleaned up her workspace, and ran over to the boys. The blonde one said something that sounded like, "All set?" to which Pansy replied, "Let's go." Then the children ran out of the classroom, leaving the sink alone again.


End file.
